Pages Perdues
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Des pages égarées des livres de l'eau, de la terre ou du feu... Série de ficlets disjoints explorant les personnages d'Avatar.
1. Une affaire de famille

Des pages égarées des livres de l'eau, de la terre ou du feu...  
Série de ficlets disjoints explorant les personnages d'Avatar.

* * *

**Une affaire de famille**

La folle furieuse ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, et Sokka plongea en catastrophe pour éviter l'éclair bleuté qui décapita un rocher devant lui. Il jura un bon coup quand elle dévia le boomerang d'un revers de main dédaigneux, et décida que l'option fuite était décidément un bon parti. Pourquoi des lunatiques passaient-ils leurs temps à vouloir lui faire la peau ?

La fille était plutôt jolie, si on était sensible au genre psychopathe monomaniaque aux yeux jaunes comme de l'huile – et tout aussi prompte à s'enflammer. Un nouvel éclair le manqua de peu.

« Dis moi où est l'Avatar », ordonna la fille en bondissant par dessus le rocher derrière lequel il avait vainement cherché refuge. Elle lui disait vraiment quelque chose… Sa machette vola au loin, balayée par un enchaînement pied-poing que Suki n'aurait pas renié, et il se retrouva à contempler de bien trop près à son goût les yeux fauves, deux doigts pointés sur la poitrine.

« Parle paysan ! Où est il, où est l'Avatar ?»

La lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Ahhh, ne dites rien, laissez moi deviner… » La folle furieuse haussa un sourcil arrogant. « Vous êtes de la famille de Zuko, c'est ça ? On a déjà du vous le dire, mais vous avez le même nez, haha. Vraiment, même si vous ne m'aviez pas poursuivit en exigeant savoir où est Aang, j'aurais pas pu m'y tromper. » Il grimaça une tentative de sourire. « Le même nez je vous dit. »


	2. Rêve de Feu

**Rêve de Feu**

Pendant très longtemps, Zuko a été terriblement en colère.  
Depuis l'instant où il s'est éveillé dans une chambre drapée de rouge et a senti la morsure de la douleur sur la moitié gauche de son visage, la rage a été sa seule compagne, plus constante encore que l'oncle Iroh, la seule chose dont il pouvait être vraiment sûr.

C'était la rage ou le désespoir, il a choisit la rage et s'est accroché à elle comme un naufragé se cramponne à une planche au cœur de la tempête, avec la certitude qu'il ne survivrait pas s'il lâchait prise. C'est la rage qui a nourrit sa flamme, lui a donné le courage de continuer un jour après l'autre, la force de survivre. Il a haït de toutes ses forces, le monde entier, lui-même, son père, l'Avatar. C'est ce qui l'a gardé en vie.  
Puis il a Choisi, finalement. Il a comprit ce que disait son oncle depuis le début.  
Et la rage est partie.

Il était stupide et immature avant le Choix, il a fait des choses terribles, dont il a honte aujourd'hui. La colère brûlait fort en lui et à l'époque il pensait que la douleur écorchante était une preuve qu'il était en vie, un message. Une leçon. Maintenant il sait qu'elle le consumait de l'intérieur et le détruisait.  
Mais malgré cela, malgré ce qu'il a appris, il s'éveille parfois le matin, étendu sur la pierre froide du temple de l'Air austral. Il ferme les yeux pour bloquer la lumière grise de l'aube qui vient, et il cherche en lui-même, là où se trouvaient la flamme et la rage, le centre sur lequel il s'est si longtemps reposé. Il n'y a plus rien, juste la chaleur calme du choix effectué, la certitude d'être finalement où il devait être.  
Et il se sent vide.

Sa rage lui manque, comme un membre qu'on aurait amputé. La détermination est toujours là, mais comme atténuée. Il a gagné quelque chose d'une grande valeur, mais en retour, il a du abandonner autre chose, quelque chose qui a été une part de lui pendant si longtemps qu'il s'est trouvé incapable de maîtriser le Feu quand il y a renoncé.  
Il y a un vide en lui là où était la rage, et ni la certitude ni la paix nouvellement acquises ne peuvent tout à fait le remplir. Elles ne sont pas assez intense, elles ne brûlent pas, ne l'emplissent pas de manière aussi totale, aussi annihilatrice de tout autre considération.

Ces matins là, il ferme les yeux, et songe à la danse des dragons, et au Feu originel. A ce qu'il a ressentit à cet instant, à la maîtrise parfaite et à la beauté des gestes. Il songe à l'expression sur le visage de l'Ava- d'_Aang_-, quand ils ont mêlés leurs mouvements à ceux des maîtres, quand ils ont dansé avec les dragons.  
Et il sait qu'il peut finalement abandonner la rage sans craindre le vide.


	3. L’ordre des choses

Drabble de Noël écrit pour Flo-Nelja.

**L'ordre des choses**

Zuko n'est pas né de la dernière pluie, et il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour voir qu'il se passe quelque chose de profondément _louche_ avec son oncle.

Quoi ? Il ne sait pas exactement, mais les signes sont là, tout une succession de petits événements sensés passer inaperçus mais dont l'anormalité ne lui échappe pas.

D'abord, c'est lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent à un kiosque à thé et que la serveuse, qui a presque son âge (à lui, Zuko, et non pas celui d'Oncle Iroh qui malgré tout le respect qui lui est dû ne peut pas être qualifié d'autre chose que de _vieux), _s'épand en minauderies et en sourires timides derrière son plateau.

Plus tard c'est à l'auberge, et les trois femmes avec lesquelles son oncle à dieu sait pourquoi adressé la parole près du comptoir passent leur temps à jeter des regards dans leur direction, et Zuko est à deux doigts de bondir, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce n'est pas la cicatrice qu'elles regardent, mais bel et bien son oncle.

Il est certain d'avoir vu l'une d'entre elles adresser un clin d'oeil au vieil homme lorsqu'ils se croisent à la sortie. Un _clin d'oeil !_

Il n'y a même pas de mot pour exprimer à quel point c'est louche.

Puis il y a la voyante, dans le village où l'Avatar a arrêté une éruption, qui semble le connaître, se tient très près de lui et l'appelle «mon chou», ce qui n'est plus seulement louche mais carrément anormal et profondément perturbant, quelque soit l'angle de vue que l'on s'efforce d'adopter sur la chose.

Quand dans la ville suivante la marchande de choux-fleur qu'ils ont aidée à ramasser sa cargaison accidentellement répandue sur la chaussée propose à Iroh de monter chez elle pour un massage en remerciement de son aide, Zuko décide que finalement il ne veut pas savoir.

Il y a des choses contre nature, et que les femmes semblent considérer qu'oncle Iroh est (il ose à peine le penser) _sexy _esttrès certainement _la_ pire des choses contre-nature qu'il ai jamais rencontré dans sa courte vie.

Il donnerait tout -peut-être même l'Avatar s'il arrive un jour à mettre la main sur son sale crâne rasé- pour n'avoir jamais rien remarqué.


End file.
